Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that includes a plurality of variably bent displays to provide image information and fixes the displays.
Discussion of the Related Art
A plurality of display panels which may be physically detachable may be implemented as one device to output an image of large inches.
For convenience of description, a physical type having each of a plurality of display panels is defined as a display. That is, the display device may include a plurality of displays.
For example, a plurality of displays may be arranged at a matrix arrangement. If the respective displays have rectangular shapes of same or similar sizes, the display device of the matrix arrangement may be configured.
If each display is a variably bent flexible display, various types of screens may be provided to users through combination of the plurality of displays.
However, a problem occurs in that a distance between boundaries of adjacent displays may be varied in view of properties of the flexible display.
Since this problem is not suitable for a basic condition of the display device that should display continuous screens, it is required to solve this problem.